Tsuna's Break
by Kay ex Kay
Summary: Twelve years later, Tsuna takes a break from mafia work to visit his Guardians. Tsuna is in Mukuro's now remodeled mountain base, reflecting. What does he discover? - Tsuna x Chrome


Summary: Twelve years later, Tsuna takes a break from mafia work to visit his Guardians. Tsuna is in Mukuro's now remodeled mountain base, reflecting. What does he discover?

Pairing: Sawada Tsuna x Chrome Dokuro

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Written: Kay ex Kay :: June 21, 2009

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!. x)

* * *

**Tsuna's "Break"**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, sat on the edge of his chair, deep in thought.

Now he was twenty-seven years old. He'd become a responsible mafioso, as his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, had told him. Now he was the boss of the very powerful Vongola Famiglia. For Tsuna, that was quite a responsibility, more than he'd like, but he could manage.

He was proud of his friends. They'd supported him as he fought—however unwillingly—for his position as Vongola the Tenth. No matter what, he promised to use all in his power to take care of them. Still, a few of his strongest subordinates didn't really need his protection. Tsuna cringed, thinking of his very independent Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

Recently, he'd finished stamping out some opposition from the Millifiore Famiglia in Northern Japan. He'd thought he'd defeated them long ago, when Irie Shuichi brought Tsuna and his friends to the future. Apparently, some of them still had the guts to spark trouble—they'd been attempting to ever since their first defeat.

The Vongola had established several strong bases in the southern part of Japan. At the moment, he was residing in a mountain base, the remodeled home of his mysterious Mist Guardian, Rokudou Mukuro. Now, at least, he could enjoy a short period of peace, however temporary.

He'd decided to take a break from his work, leaving his Storm Guardian, Gokudera, in charge of the main base. His excuse? To check in on his other Guardians.

* * *

Tsuna had first revisited his hometown, checking in with his mother Nana. Her reaction to his return was overly enthusiastic, in his opinion. Although he was older, now much taller than his mother, she still managed to treat him like a little kid. Why did she, upon seeing him knock on the gates to their house, have to grab the nearest object—which happened to be the especially sturdy umbrella by the front door—and hit him on the head, crying "Tsu-kun! Shame on you"?

After letting him in, his mother had continued to rant. She'd scolded him for "not bringing a girl home" as she'd asked before. "You're getting too old, Tsuna! You need to think about starting a family!"

He'd heard it all before. Why did he even bother coming home?

"Tsu-kun!" she'd exploded, shaking in fury as much as her tiny frame would allow her. "Have you not yet gained courage enough to ask even _one_ girl out? Why not Haru-chan? or _Kyoko-chan_?"

* * *

Tsuna blushed slightly. He still hadn't gotten over his crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, the idol of his middle-school days. Neither could he choose over Miura Haru, however strange she might be. Despite her obsession of him, she was actually pretty nice. If he remembered correctly from their last reunion, they'd both matured and had become quite pretty. He'd come to view them in a different light—certainly with more respect than he'd thought possible.

Still, though, his mother's words bugged him, and Kyoko still had shown no sign of recognizing his crush on her. Tsuna shook his head, as if to rid himself of his worries, but it didn't work.

Restlessly, Tsuna began to pace the sparsely (though neatly) furnished room. Never mind his own preferences—what would he do to satisfy his mother? Which girl should he choose—Kyoko or Haru?

"Agh! This is bad!" he cried softly. He stopped pacing. He could just hear Reborn's voice echoing in his head, "No-good Tsuna. To be a mafia boss, you have to be _mature_. Grow up!"

"I really am 'No-good'!" Tsuna thought frustratedly, squeezing his eyes shut as he covered his ears with his hands, picking up his youthful habits.

After a moment of staying in that position, Tsuna became uncomfortable and woozy. He opened the door of his room and left to wander aimlessly about the mountain base.

* * *

Ten minutes later, in the other side of the Mukuro's base, Tsuna found himself in front of the kitchen. He heard noises inside, and slowly approached the opened door.

"Ehh?" a female voice filtered from inside. Tsuna heard a muted clang, as if some pots had been placed aside. Footsteps approached.

An apron-clad girl stepped in front of the opening. The white light of the kitchen outlined her light frame. Her hair, longer now, was tied up in her usual pineapple style, so much like Mukuro's.

She'd grown beautiful. Even the skull on her eyepatch looked friendly, beckoning Tsuna into the kitchen. She wasn't wearing her former favorite outfit, the Kokuyo middle school uniform. Still, Tsuna thought her white dress and blue apron complemented her dark hair.

The light must have made Tsuna dizzy, for he noticed all in a second, barely unaware of his own emotions. What he must have perceived, he didn't understand.

"Boss?" she breathed, in that beautiful voice of hers.

"Ehh, I-I--" Tsuna stuttered. "I didn't mean to bother you--"

"It's fine." She smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek as she'd done before.

His cheeks turned red at the touch of her lips. Blushing, he turned a little. He gently put a hand around her and returned the favor.

* * *

**Author's note: **... this was a veerrryy short oneshot I thought I'd try. O.O"

How was it? XD (Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ;D Anonymous reviews are open too.)


End file.
